Talk:Black Scripture/@comment-60.48.217.20-20151110144140/@comment-27168967-20151207155743
I think the 10 you're referring to is actually the Lakyus scale. I still remember the part where Lakyus deduced Entoma to be 150 and the other adventurer mourned the difference of 15 between the two would be very difficult to the lesser party. If you want to go with Yggdrassil standard, you'd have to divide that by three. So the difference would be around 3 to 5 levels. Still, the focus of stat points may prove to be the turning point. If one character and another is of the same level but one has all points poured into STR while the other into INT. The one that goes INT would be dead after getting one physical hit by the STR focused opponent and vice versa for the STR getting a magic spell to the face. Level may define the number of points to allocate but the focus of the build can prove to be a whole other matter. That's why I said rock, paper, scissors. The impact may be less with larger level difference but stat focus can still turn the table if not careful. Evileye does have a particularly high chance of beating Entoma. The insecticide spell acts more like a limiter to Entoma rather than a full blown killer magic. You really can't give it all if you're vomitting all the while the fight is on. Entoma could barely focus during that fight and Evileye seems to have other more powerful spells but not for urban combat use. Her crystal spells also has the defence mechanism to stop most physical attacks unless it's blunt or piercing type (which Yuri and Shizu are both proficient in). In a way, Evileye can drag the fight on for some time. This isn't a game where the numbers in a stat govern everything and Ainz showed exactly that in his fight with Shalltear. Under normal circumstances, Ainz should be the one sent back to a resurrection point. I wouldn't consider the power gap to be that far. The Black Scripture members are implied to have Player Gears; how good those gears are remains debatable but that would really be a bit of a factor to consider and the Pleidas has their daily maid gears (which are pretty high level themselves) but as a specialized group they do have more teamwork experience when compared to the Pleidas, as you stated. The Black Scripture also has more members. Not to mention one of the BS is supposed to be able to summon an army of monsters. Unless they faced some OP opponent like Shalltear, I would consider the Black Scripture and Pleidas to be quite even in strength. In this case, Naberal may become the key point in winning because unless one of those BS can interrupt (probably) or cancel out (not knowing what kind of hidden trump Slane has) her spells, Naberal's spells can probably take out a number of them. Clementine's case is really a handicap on her end. She doesn't even have her old gears and then there's the problem of facing Ainz... But she did show that Martial Skills can alter the chances. Also, I would guess that her life of hiding doesn't really constitute much to her levels. Naberal never did beat the Skeleton Dragon to the verge of death using physical attacks though. Not sure where you got that idea. She merely used her own strength to topple it, amplified with the fact that a sheath sword works as a bludgeon and if I remember correctly skeleton type undeads are supposed to be weak to bludgeoning.